Polyarylene sulfide represented by polyphenylene sulfide has a high melting point, excellent flame retardance and chemical resistance, and shows good flow properties at the time of molding. Accordingly, polyarylene sulfide is widely used in various electronic components, machine components and automobile parts as an engineering plastic for injection molding.
In recent years, in the fields of electronic and electrical industries, mounting method of a resin based electronic component to a printed board is shifted to a so-called surface mounting method (hereinafter, abbreviated to a “SMT method”) due to an increase of productivity and miniaturization of products. In a technology wherein an electronic component is mounted on a board by the SMT method, tin-lead eutectic solder (melting point: 184° C.) had generally been used. However, in recent years, so-called lead-free solder, wherein a few kinds of metals are added to tin as a base material, has been used as an alternative material from a view point of environmental contamination.
The lead free solder has a melting point which is higher than that of the tin-lead eutectic solder. For example, a melting point of the tin-silver eutectic solder is 220° C. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is necessary to further increase the temperature of a heating furnace (reflow furnace) when surface molding is performed, and therefore, an resin-based electric component such as a connector is fused or deformed in the hearing furnace (reflow furnace) when the resin-based electronic component is soldered. Accordingly, a resin material having excellent heat resistance has been highly required for a surface mounting electronic component.
On the other hand, a resin composition which is obtained by melt-kneading of polyarylene sulfide and polyamide has been known as a high heat resisting material. (For example, refer to Patent documents 1 and 2.) However, in such a resin composition wherein polyarylene sulfide and polyamide are mixed, a function occurs wherein polyamide is decomposed by polyarylene sulfide. Consequently, a gas generated by the decompression increases at the time of melt-kneading, the exterior appearance of an electric component after passing through a hearing furnace (reflow furnace) tends to have a blister, and mechanical properties achieved after passing through a reflow furnace such as bending strength tends to decrease.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H2-123159    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H5-5060